


Fallible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [825]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has a life changing injury.





	Fallible

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/04/2001 for the word [fallible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/04/fallible).
> 
> fallible  
> Liable to make a mistake.  
> Liable to be inaccurate or erroneous.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #473 Broken.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fallible

Gibbs laid in the hospital bed, broken. In more ways than one, this injury had really caused him to reconsider a lot of decisions he’d made in his life. Hindsight being ever 20/20, Gibbs was beating himself up over everything including the decisions that had led to him being in the hospital.

Ducky sat at his bedside. Tony was busy working the case as one would expect, so he’d sent Ducky to keep watch over Gibbs. “Everyone is fallible, Jethro. The key is to learn from your mistakes and keep going on.”

“That’s just it, Ducky. When have I ever learned from my mistakes? I just keep making the same mistakes over and over again.” Gibbs muttered bitterly.

“You couldn’t have predicted this. Stop beating yourself up.”

“How can I? I can never go back to my life as it was before. This injury will make sure I never qualify for field work again. Heck I probably can’t even work on my boat.”

“It will be ok, Jethro. You’ll see. You’ll find ways to work around it.”

“What if I can’t?”

“Then we’ll help you.” Tony spoke up from the doorway, having stopped by to check on Gibbs in between checking leads for the case that had led to Gibbs injury.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
